Temporary Powers
Overview Temporary powers are powers that a hero or villain may only use for a short time. The three main types of temporary powers are powers that last for a designated amount of time, a designated amount of uses, or until a specific action is accomplished. Some temporary powers may fall into more than one category; for example, powers that run out when either a specific action is accomplished or a certain amount of time, whichever is sooner. * Temporary powers denoted by this icon can be obtained an unlimited number of times via Ouroboros flashbacks, and remain for some time after the flashback is over. * Temporary powers denoted by this icon can also be obtained via Ouroboros flashbacks. If the power has already been obtained once, however, a more limited version (an "echo") of the power is awarded instead. * Be careful, these powers can be lost when you speak to the contact from which you received them again. Even though they appear to have a certain number of uses remaining, the power will be lost and you cannot regain them. City of Heroes Powers }}" style="background-color: }; width: }" | width="33.33%" align=" }" valign=" }" | : Amy's Ward (TF 30-34) : Antigravity Matrix (Contact 20-24) : Arachnos Disguise (Faultline Contact 20-24) : Bow and Arrow (Croatoa Contact 25-29) : Clockwork Connection (Faultline Contact 15-19) : Clockwork Immobilizer MkI : Clockwork Immobilizer MkII : Clockwork Immobilizer MkIII : Clockwork Immobilizer MkIV : Confiscated Beanbag (Contact 20-24) : Crey Narcotic (Contact 40-44) : Cryonite Armor (Contact 20-24) : Cryoprojection Bracers (Contact 10-14) : Divining Rod (Croatoa Contact 25-29) : Electromagnetic Grenades (Striga Isle Contact 25-29) : EMP Glove (Contact 10-14) : Empowered Center of the Wheel (Contact 20-24) | width="33.33%" align=" }" valign=" }" | : Empowered Linchpin of the Wheel (Contact 20-24) : Empowered Piece of the Wheel (Contact 20-24) : Empowered Shard of the Wheel (Contact 20-24) : Extinguisher (Steel Canyon zone event) : Fettering Nimbus (Contact 45-50) : Flashbang Grenades (Contact 5-9) : Freakshow Disguise (Contact 20-24) : Geometric Gauntlets (Contact 20-24) : Genetic Restabilizer (Contact 20-24) : Hamidon Essence (TF 45-50) : Holy Shotgun Shells (Striga Isle Contact 25-29) : Idol of Lughebu (Contact 20-24) : Iron Blade (Croatoa Contact 30-34) : Large Extinguisher (Steel Canyon zone event) : Lethargy Inducer (Contact 15-19) : Manifold Resonator (Contact 25-29) : Med Kit (Contact 15-19) | width="33.33%" align=" }" valign=" }" | : Nemesis Staff (Contact 30-34) : Nictus Fragment (TF 23-28) : Particle Cannon (Contact 38-40) : Plasmatic Taser (Contact 15-19) : Power of the Thorn (TF 45-50) : Psychic Cleaver (Contact 40-44) : Radiation Shield (Respec Trial) : Resonance Disrupter (Contact 25-29) : Ring of Pain (Contact 15-19) : Rune of Warding (Croatoa Contact 25-29) : Sands of Mu (Contact 25-29) : Scroll of Ruin (Contact 15-19) : Thermite Cannon (Contact 38-40) : Undead Slaying Axe (Contact 25-29) : Vahzilok Wasting Disease (Contact 15-19) : Warwolf Whistle (Striga Isle Contact 25-29) : Wave Scrambler (Contact 15-19) : Wedding Band (Striga Isle Contact 20-24) |} City of Villains Powers }}" style="background-color: }; width: }" | width="33.33%" align=" }" valign=" }" | : Arachnos Combat Radio (Contact 40-50) : Arachnoid Gas (Contact 40-44) : Arachnos Power Shield (Contact 40-44) : Arachnos Shotgun (Contact 40-44) : Blackwand (Contact 25-29) : Coral Amulet (TF 25-30) : Coral Hammer (TF 25-30) : Coral Shards (TF 25-30) : Creeper Seed (Contact 45-50) : Demon Box (Contact 30-34) : Enchantment of Serafina (TF 35-40) : Force of the Earth (Contact 45-50) : Frenzy Mutagen (Contact 40-44) | width="33.33%" align=" }" valign=" }" | : Ghostslayer Bomb (Contacts 10-14 and 40-44) : Ghostslayer Rifle (Contacts 10-14 and 40-44) : Goldbricker Rocket Pack (Contact 15-19) : Hamidon Essence (SF 45-50) : Infected Anti-Serum (Contact 5-9) : Holographic Projector (Contact 20-24) : Loa Bone (Contact 5-9) : Nictus Absorption (Contact 10-14) : Nictus Gravitic Emanation (Contact 10-14) : Nictus Shadow Step (Contact 10-14) : Nullifier Gun Prototype (Contact 25-29) : Nullifier Gun Mk I (Contact 25-29) : Orestes Rifle (SF 45-50) | width="33.33%" align=" }" valign=" }" | : Psionic Activator (Contact 30-34) : Rikti Drone (Contact 40-44) : Rikti Rifle (Contact 40-44) : Sky Raider Flight Pack (Contact 20-24) : SNAKE-B-GONE (Grandville Contact 45-50) : Soul Essence (Contact 25-29) : Soul Trap (Contact 35-40) : Spirit Potion (Contact 25-29) : Stolen SMG (Contacts 20-24, TF 25-29) : Summoning Amulet (Contact 5-9) : Tranquilizer Darts (Contact 45-50) : Vial of Bees (Contact 45-50) : Void Hunter Rifle (Contact 30-34) |} Invention Powers There are five powers that can be created using the invention system. : St. Louis Slammer : Gabriel's Hammer : Revolver : Ethereal Shift Mission Related : The Lost Cure (Heroes only) The Lost Cure is also awarded to anyone who is teamed up with the Craft Lost Cure Mission Owner at the time said mission owner crafts the cure. Those who get the wand this way do not lose it as long as they don't use it up. Additionally, villains can also get the wand this way. Be teamed up in Cimerora, the Rikti War Zone, or in a co-op mission with a hero who has the mission. Summon a portable workbench, then the hero crafts the wand and the villain gets one as well. This will not work in Pocket D however (inside a DJ Zero mission will work, and possibly in the Winter Event Ski Chalet), but in the D itself, crafting from a portable workbench does not work. Arena Powers There are six powers that can be purchased at the arena stores, each costing 10,000 influnce. These powers can only be used within the arena. : Jaunt Initializer : Low-G Pack : Raptor Pack : Stealth Suit : Stun Grenade : Web Grenade Special Event Powers Temporary powers found during Special Events Halloween Events }}" style="background-color: }; width: }" | width="33.33%" align=" }" valign=" }" | : Rock : Banished Pantheon Shaman Costume : Cage Consortium Guard Costume : Carnival Harlequin Costume : Carnival Strongman : Coralax Minion Costume : Council Galaxy Costume : Council Penumbra Costume : Crey Agent Costume : Crey Power Suit Costume : Crey Security Costume : Freakshow Boss Costume | width="33.33%" align=" }" valign=" }" | : Freakshow Stunner Costume : Goldbricker Costume : Hellion Thug Costume : Knives of Artemis Costume : Legacy Chain Costume : Lost Costume : Malta Gunslinger Costume : Malta Operative Costume : Nemesis Soldier Costume : Outcast Thug Costume : Paragon Protector Costume | width="33.33%" align=" }" valign=" }" | : Pirate Costume : PPD Cop Costume : PPD Hardsuit Costume : PPD Swat Officer Costume : Scrapyarder Costume : Skulls Thug Costume : Sky Raiders Costume : Troll Ogre Costume : Tsoo Inkman Costume : Vahzilok Eidolon Costume : Warrior Thug Costume |} Valentine's Day Events : Drop of Power : Drop of Resistance : Drop of Vitality : Nectar Winter Events : Holiday Rocket Pack : Build Snow Beast : Snowball : Golden Rings : Renewal of Light Rikti Invasion Event : Debt Prot 100 Developer Powers : Power Suppression : The I Win Button Player vs. Player Zone Powers Bloody Bay : Hyper Stealth : Ore Extractor : Shivan Shard Siren's Call : Combat Invisibility Heroes and Villains may buy a selection of temporary powers for 10,000 influence/infamy each if their side is in control of the zone. :These powers may be purchased by both Heroes and Villains: :: EMP Glove :: Jaunt Initializer :: Low-G Pack :: Raptor Pack :: Web Grenade :These powers are only available to Heroes, and only when they have won zone control twice in a row: :: Cryonite Armor :: IR Goggles :: Stealth Suit :: Stun Grenade :These powers are only available to Villains, and only when they have won zone control twice in a row: :: Arachnos Mace :: Kinetic Shield :: Smoke Bomb :: Venom Grenades Warburg : Biological Mutagens : Chemical Burn : Hyper Phase : Nuclear Blast Recluse's Victory : Longbow Mech : Arachnos Mini Blaster Co-operation Zone Powers Rikti War Zone These temporary powers can be purchased at a Vanguard Crafting Table in the Rikti War Zone for Vanguard Merits. : Debt Prot 50 : Nectanebo's Curse Breaker : Vanguard Heavy Power Core : Vanguard Psionic Shield : Vanguard Psi-Bomb Mayhem and Safeguard Missions Powers Temporary powers granted during Mayhem and Safeguard missions Completion Rewards : Levels 5-10: Raptor Pack (instanced Atlas Park map) : Level 10-15: Zero-G Pack (instanced Kings Row map) : Level 15-20: Resuscitation (instanced Skyway City map) : Level 20-25: Summon Teammates (instanced Steel Canyon map) : Level 25-30: Movement Increase (instanced Independence Port map) : Level 30-35: Endurance Increase (instanced Talos Island map) : Level 35-40: Health Increase (instanced Brickstown map) : Level 40-45: Life Insurance (instanced Founder's Falls map) : Level 45-50: Regeneration Increase (instanced Peregrine Island map) Weapon Raid Side Mission Rewards These Temporary Powers are awarded for foiling the arms dealers during Weapon Raid Missions within Safeguard and Mayhem zones. : Claymore : Cryonite Armor : Cryoprojection Bracers : Electromagnetic Grenades : EMP Glove : Flamethrower : Heavy Rock : IR Goggles : Kinetic Shield : Long Bow : Med Kit : Plasmatic Taser : Shotgun : Smoke Bomb : Stealth Suit : Stun Grenade : Tear Gas : Wave Scrambler : Web Grenade Category:Gameplay Category:Power sets Other Powers : Challenge Debuff : Dampening Field : Negative Stealth : Spectral Chill Market Teleport Powers : Consignment House Transporter : Black Market Transporter